Quick serve restaurants utilize many computers for purposes such as inputting orders at the counter, for completing food orders in the kitchens. Many of the computers include a PS/2 style input interface. The input interface (keyboard) typically includes a small number of keys (compared to a QWERTY keyboard) that includes letters, numbers, symbols or words associated with certain functions of the computer (i.e. inputting a customer's order, inputting completion of the order by a kitchen staff person, etc.). As commercial kitchen environments are typically extremely harsh due to high temperatures, corrosive substances (foods, liquids, etc.), employee usage/abuse, etc., the computer input interface devices are subjected to significant wear and tear.
The input interface devices of the prior art typically includes a two-piece metal enclosure shell (front shell half and rear shell half) for a printed circuit board (PCB). The printed circuit board includes connectors for a PS/2 cable that connects to a computer, and for a ribbon cable that connects to a keypad membrane that is mounted to the outer surface of the enclosure. The PS/2 cable extends out a slot in the enclosure and is connected to the computer. To install (or reinstall/replace) the PS/2 cable it is required to disassemble the two halves of the enclosure shell and insert the cable into the slot in the side of one of the halves of the shell. This is a time consuming process, and can result in damage to the PCB. In addition, the metal case of the prior art enclosure is heavy and subject to corrosion due to the harsh kitchen environments. Further, the keypad/switch membrane of the prior art includes metal dome buttons that tend to break apart after a number of presses. The buttons of a single row are connected together serially, such that if one button fails, the entire row stops working.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a keyboard/keyboard enclosure that is lightweight and/or which can withstand harsh environments such as in a kitchen.